Deonna Purrazzo
| birth_place = Jefferson, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Rip Rogers D2W Pro Wrestling Academy | debut = May 10, 2014 | retired = }} Deonna Purrazzo (June 10, 1994) is an American professional wrestler. She is best known for her time in WWE NXT and her current work with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Debuting in 2014, Deonna spent the first three years of her career wrestling across several promotions across the United States including World Xtreme Wrestling, New York Wrestling Connection, Beyond Wrestling , Northeast Wrestling, Women Superstars Uncensored, Dynamite Championship Wrestling, Ring Of Honor, Victory Pro Wrestling and Queens of Combat. Career Deonna trained at D2W Pro Wrestling Academy during December 2012. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2014, 2016, 2017) Deonna made her mainstream wrestling debut during the May 10th taping of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, losing a singles match against Brooke at Knockouts Knockdown II. Deonna returned to TNA at the One Night Only: Live PPV and participated in a #1 Contender's Gauntlet Match, where she was eliminated by Awesome Kong. Deonna also competed at Knockouts Knockdown 2016 on March 17 and was defeated by Madison Rayne, despite Deonna turning villainous during the match. Deonna returned during the January 7, 2017 TNA Tapings in a match won by the returning Brooke. During the January 8 TNA Tapings Deonna wrestled a match won by Laurel Van Ness. Jersey Championship (2014) On June 14, Deonna wrestled and lost to Su Yung. Victory Pro Wrestling (2014) At VPW Carnage in Centereach IX, held on July 26, Deonna teamed with Romeo Roselli in a winning mixed tag team match against Ashley Brielle and Damian Adams. WWE (2015-present) Deonna appeared on the November 11 episode of WWE's NXT program and was defeated by Nia Jax. On the November 19th edition of NXT, Deonna lost to Asuka via the referee stopping the match. On the January 13 episode of WWE's NXT, she participated in a Divas battle royal to determine the number one contender for the NXT Women's Championship, however she was unsuccessful winning. On the January 22 taping of NXT, Deonna lost to Asuka. A week later during the January 27 NXT taping, Deonna was defeated by Emma. On the December 13 episode of WWE Smackdown, Deonna was scheduled to compete in a match against Alexa Bliss, but was instead attacked before the match had begun and was replaced with Becky Lynch. Queens of Combat (2015) Deonna debuted for Queens of Combat as a villainous character on November 29, 2015, losing to Candice LeRae in a four way match that also included Heidi Lovelace and Barbi Hayden at Queens Of Combat 7. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Fujiwara armbar *'Signature moves' **Headbutt **High knee followed by Russian legsweep **''Three Amigos'' (Triple rolling vertical suplexes) Championships and accomplishments *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Women's Championship (1 time, current) * [[New York Wrestling Connection|'New York Wrestling Connection']] ** NYWC Starlet Championship (1 time) * [[Monster Factory Pro Wrestling|'Monster Factory Pro Wrestling']] ** MFPW Girl's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * D2W Pro Wrestling Profile *Deonna Purrazzo's Talent Profile Category:1994 births Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:D2W Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:VALKYRIE Womens Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Victory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:Fiesta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Excellence Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Magic alumni